La Forêt Millénaire
by Nyronigon
Summary: La forêt millénaire est un endroit rempli d'esprit dont faisait partit Matt. Un jour, après avoir entendu les complaintes d'un homme il se retrouve changer en humain. Lui qui avait toujours voulut découvrir le monde au-delà de la forêt, va vite faire la connaissance de Tord. Et ce dernier, va lui faire vivre des choses...étrange. (Mattord/UA)


Hey, on se retrouve sur une petite nouvelle fic' sur l'un de mes dessins-animés favori : Eddsworld. Mais dans un univers alternatif. Je voulais tenter l'expérience et j'ai décidé de vous partagé ça. N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en penser dans vos reviews et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture :p

Je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais ici, sur ces terres. Je n'étais qu'un esprit vivant dans la forêt. Cette forêt qui m'est cher vu que c'est ici que d'autres amis esprit èrent. Cela va faire des années que l'on vit ici. On a vu les âges passer, des êtres dotés de chair passe de temps en temps ici. Ils nous remarquent jamais, mais nous, oui. C'est d'ailleurs ici qu'un humain se recueil en se plaignant, les larmes aux yeux.

"Je suis désolé de vivre." N'arrête-t-il pas de répéter à chaque fois qu'il venait.

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-il malheureux ? Je n'en sais rien, n'étant pas dotés de ce qu'ils appellent émotions. Mais je voulais comprendre. Et c'était à mon tour de me plaindre. Je ne cessais de vouloir avoir un corps, malgré les interdictions des dieux. Puis vint un jour où une sorcière capricieuse vint dans la forêt. Elle parlait au protecteur, puis s'en allait. C'était souvent comme ça avec elle. Elle venait, parlait et partait. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. J'étais comme à mon habitude en train de parler à Valentin, un des esprit de la forêt, et d'un coup, le noir complet. Ça faisait...mal ? J'ai appris ce mot grâce aux humains qui passaient dans la forêt...Alors c'est ça la douleur ? Je ne suis pas censé avoir mal, mais c'est le cas. Une berceuse semble sonner dans ma tête.

"Lu li la, lu li la..."

D'un coup, la lumière revient et, pour la première fois, je ne vois plus les autres. Tout ce que je vois, c'est les branches des arbres filtrer la lumière du soleil. Je me lève et regarde ce qui semble être mes mains. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, je suis redevenu humain. J'ai vécu une naissance. Je me relève et analyse les environs. Je veux tester un truc. Je me dirige vers un sentier et je le traverse. La barrière semble ne plus avoir d'effet sur moi. Avant, nous étions coincé dans ce que les autres appellaient "La place de l'arbre Millénaire". Je vais enfin pouvoir observer des endroits au-delà de la forêt. Je ne demande qu'à voir ça, et ça depuis que je suis esprit. Je me balade sur le sentier, admirant ce qui se trouve autour de moi. Des fleurs au couleurs orangés se retrouvent sur quelques buissons. Je regarde le ciel et remarque la teinte orangé qu'il a prit. Le crépuscule semble s'abattre sur Terre. Et c'est là que je le rencontre enfin : L'homme aux complainte. Je suppose qu'il va retourner vers le protecteur. J'ai envie de lui dire quelque chose, de réaliser ses prières. Il passe devant moi, sans rien dire, comme si j'étais redevenu ce que j'étais.

"Tu sembles perdu, prononçai-je en découvrant ma voix. Une voix assez masculine je dirai. J'en déduis donc que je suis un garçon.

\- Ça ne change pas de d'habitude, j'ai envie de te dire, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu le vis bien.

\- Bah, pas tant que ça tu sais. Après tout, être-moi n'est pas la meilleure des choses.

\- Si tu le dis, c'est que ça doit être vrai. M'enfin, de ton point de vue."

J'appuie ma voix sur le "ton", créant une sorte de faible raisonnement dans la forêt. Les feuilles des arbres semblent prendre vie peu à peu grâce au vent, tout comme ses cheveux châtain clairs. Les lueurs du soleil commencèrent à se faire rare, assombrissant ce lieu, ainsi que sa peau clair.

"On ferait mieux de continuer cette discussion autre part, il désignait le ciel à l'aide de son doigt, la nature va bientôt se déchaîner."

Je regardai le ciel, voyant les nuages gris s'avancer peu à peu. Et le prieur se retourna, m'ordonnant de le suivre. Je fis de ses ordres une réalité, tout en gardant le silence.

*.*.*

Nous nous retrouvons face à un grand immeuble. Les ténèbres de la nuit eurent vite de prendre possession de la ville. La pluie s'est arrêté, laissant uniquement l'euphorie des bâtisses aux alentours d'envahir nos oreilles. Le châtain sortit de la poche de son sweat rouge une clé doré, gardant une mine triste - est-il toujours comme ça ? Il mit la clé dans la serrure de la porte du bâtiment et l'ouvrit. Nous y entrons et, d'un coup, je sentis une vive chaleur frôler ma peau, abandonnant la froideur. Quel étrange sensation… L'homme triste se dirigea vers une autre porte. Un ascenseur j'imagine. Les humains sont de grand paresseux et font tout leurs possible pour mettre le moins d'effort dans une journée. Ou alors, ils essayent de faciliter leurs quotidiens. "Metro, boulot, dodo, voilà en quoi se résume mes journées." s'est un jour plaint un homme à une demoiselle, avant de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser. J'ai pu entendre des milliers de discussion, pu voir des milliers d'émotion, et tout ça parce que je vis depuis des milliers d'années dans la forêt millénaire.

"Donc, nous disions..." prononça une voix avec un légère accent.

J'en oublie même pourquoi je suis devenu humain, même s'il n'y a pas de raison apparente. Je considère que ma mission en tant qu'esprit et de l'aider, d'exaucer ses souhaits. "Je désire avoir un seul ami dans ma vie misérable."

...

Pardonnez ma bonté.

"Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais, au vu de ta mine triste, tu ne sembles plus pouvoir vivre convenablement.

\- A quoi bon vivre si notre fin est déjà tracé. _Le destin_ ne semble plus m'être favorable.

\- Lutter pour notre survis, voilà ce que l'humain était à une époque. Et dire que vous êtes tombés bien bas.

\- Tu ne connais pas mon histoire ! s'exclama-t-il en sanglotant. Tu es qui pour te permettre de me juger ?

\- Ton ami, voilà ce que je suis, je m'approche de lui et l'enlace, espérant l'aider à s'apaiser. Ce simple contacte me permit de connaître une chose essentiel en tant qu'ami : son prénom.

Et c'est là, que j'ai appris ma destinée en tant qu'humain : je dois apaiser son karma, et l'aider à se repentir.

Je t'aiderai, Tord, qu'importe si je ne deviens plus un esprit.


End file.
